Fallout: Historia de un Mensajero
by Edu0021
Summary: Una historia que todos conocemos, la historia de aquel hombre que fue incapaz de dejar atrás el pasado y se embarcó en un viaje sin sentido, contada desde su punto de vista. No quiero mentir esto es simplemente una "novelización" de Fallout: New Vegas y mi primer intentó de crear un fan fic estable. Aún así esperó que lo disfruteis.
1. Bienvenido a New Vegas

Podría decirse que esta historia se remonta al 23 de agosto de 2077, el día en el que el cielo se tiño de rojo y el mundo tal y como lo conocíamos dejo de existir. Poco puedo decir sobre aquel evento, pues no soy un historiador y solo conozco algunos detalles, como que la guerra duró tan solo 2 horas y que su causa fue un último intento desesperado por controlar los últimos recursos energéticos que quedaban en la Tierra; no obstante, la Gran Guerra en si no es lo que debería importarnos sino los eventos que desencadeno.

El odio y el ansia de poder del ser humano transformaron el planeta en un Yermo radiactivo y condenaron a todos los seres que vivían en él. Pero ni siquiera entonces nos rendimos y, cuales cucarachas, nos escondimos en rincones oscuros, a los que llamamos Refugios, donde generaciones enteras vivieron aisladas sin conocimiento alguno del mundo exterior.

Pero tarde o temprano, los Refugios tuvieron que ser abandonados por sus habitantes, y estos se vieron obligados a poblar aquel mundo hostil, producto de los pecados de sus ancestros. Y así, tribus y comunidades surgieron y se expandieron por el Nuevo Mundo.

Una de estas comunidades fue la República de Nueva California, que, consagrada a los valores de libertad y democracia del Antiguo Mundo, juró traer la paz al Yermo, quisieran o no sus habitantes. A medida que la República crecía, también lo hacían sus necesidades, por lo que un grupo de exploradores fue despachado hacia el Este, a su vuelta, trajeron historias sobre una ciudad que no había sucumbido al fuego nuclear y sobre un gran muro que se extendía a lo largo del Rio Colorado.

A la RNC no le fue difícil determinar que aquel muro se trataba de la Presa Hoover, unas instalaciones que habían proporcionado una importante suma de energía eléctrica a la zona antes de la guerra. Rápidamente, se movilizaron tropas pero llegaron demasiado tarde, les estaban esperando

Aquel era el ejército más extraño con el que jamás se había topado la RNC, estaba conformado por tres tribus claramente diferenciadas y un batallón de robots de seguridad, su líder era una misteriosa figura conocida como el Sr. House, quien nunca se dignó a mostrase.

Ambas partes se vieron obligadas a firmar una tregua según la cual la RNC ocuparía la zona, pero ayudaría a que el comercio fluyera en aquella ciudad de la que tanto habían hablado los exploradores: New Vegas.

Fue entonces cuando una nueva bandera surgió al otro lado del Rio Colorado, una nación formada a partir de la conquista de 87 tribus, que respondía al nombre de la Legión de Cesar. Dicha nación fue capaz de plantarle cara a la mismísima RNC, que resistió durante años, no sin grandes pérdidas.

Es en aquel panorama de tensión política donde entro yo, un simple mensajero, contratado para que llevara un simple paquete hasta New Vegas, un paquete que se convertiría en mi peor pesadilla cuando me encontré a mí mismo atado y amordazado en una colina, rodeado de un grupo de bandidos.

Aún estaba recuperándome de la paliza que me habían dado cuando les escuche discutir.

—Ya hemos terminado el trabajo así que paga—dijo un hombre de voz grave.

—Todo llegará en su momento coleguita, no seas impaciente—comentó otro hombre, poco impresionado por la demostración de autoridad del anterior.

Sacudí mi cabeza e intenté librarme de mis ataduras, pero inmediatamente una mano se agarró fuertemente a mi cuello y me tiró para atrás violentamente.

— ¡Chicos, mirad quien se ha despertado por aquí!

Desde aquella perspectiva hasta la que había sido arrastrado y a la luz de la Luna, fui capaz de ver perfectamente a mis captores. Cuatro de ellos formaban parte de lo que yo llamo "chusma del Yermo", saqueadores; pero el quinto hombre me sorprendió. Llevaba puesto un traje a cuadros muy elegante, aparentemente caro, y la forma en la que actuaba… me daba escalofríos.

Durante unos segundos todos se quedaron mirándome, hasta que uno de los saqueadores habló.

— ¿Estás seguro de que podrás hacerlo?

El hombre del traje a cuadros le dirigió una sonrisa cínica al saqueador y mientras encendía un cigarrillo le dijo al saqueador:

—Claro que puedo. Yo no soy como vosotros, no me dedicó a matar a gente sin mirarles a la cara.

La palabra "matar" hizo que perdiera los nervios y empezara a gruñir y a mover las manos frenéticamente, con la esperanza de que mis ataduras se aflojaran, pero lo único que conseguí fue que un tipo me diera una patada en las costillas.

— ¡No te pases con él! —gritó el de la chaqueta a cuadros. —Ya le hemos causado suficientes problemas.

El hombre caminó hacia mí mientras sacaba algo del bolsillo de su chaqueta, algo que reconocí como el paquete que se me había encomendado.

— ¿No es preciosa? —dijo mientras agitaba la ficha de platino frente a mí— Verás entraría en detalles sobre lo que es realmente esta preciosidad, pero eso me haría parecer uno de esos malos de holocintas de antes de la guerra, y yo no me consideró un villano.

Se guardó la ficha y adoptó una expresión mucho más seria mientras sacaba otro objeto, que hizo que volviera a entrar en pánico.

—De verdad, es una pena que esto tenga que acabar así, pero no puedo dejar cabos sueltos. Si te sirve de consuelo, el juego estaba amañado desde el principio.

Lentamente levantó la 9mm que llevaba en la mano y la apuntó directamente a mi frente. Sudé frio, me agité tanto que golpeé al saqueador a mi espalda, pero, al final, hubo un destello, seguido de un fuerte estruendo y todo se volvió negro.


	2. Menudo patadón en la cabeza

Lo primero que percibí fueron unos pasos marcados y un leve pitido que iba y venía, luego fui capaz de mover ligeramente las extremidades. Entonces me sacudió un torrente de pensamientos: la ficha, los Grandes Khan, aquel tipo cuya mirada me había producido escalofríos… y mi ejecución. Pero… si me habían ejecutado, ¿por qué me sentía vivo?

Alarmado abrí mis ojos bruscamente, en busca de una respuesta. La luz consiguió cegarme, pero el fulgor desapareció tras unos segundos y me vi a mi mismo contemplando un mugriento y avejentado techo de madera del que colgaba un ventilador de aspas que giraba lentamente, distribuyendo todo el polvo que cobijaba sobre sus aspas por el lugar.

Me incorporé y me quedé sentado sobre una cama de muelles, que no destacaba por su comodidad, observando la sala en la que me encontraba. A pesar de que todo lo que había allí tenía aspecto de haber pasado por tiempos mejores; los suelos de madera, la moqueta que cubría el suelo y la tenue luz, asociada al alba, que se filtraba a través de unas ventanas creaban un entorno, cuanto menos, acogedor. Repartidos por el lugar, había una serie de aparatos electrónicos y, acumulados sobre un escritorio cuya impoluta superficie destacaba en comparación del abandono que sufría el resto de la sala, utensilios médicos.

—Veo que has despertado, del todo.

Al otro lado de aquella enfermería improvisada había aparecido un hombre mayor, con aspecto rústico, que me miraba con expectación.

—Y bien, ¿cómo te encuentras?

Me sorprendí cuando fui incapaz de articular palabra, me encontraba estupefacto ante la situación.

—No te preocupes, es normal que estés confuso—dijo mientras se acercaba a mí—Es más, me sorprende que no estés en estado vegetativo, después de lo que has pasado.

Me llevé la mano a la cabeza y, por un momento, pude sentir como la bala penetraba en mi sien.

— ¿Por qué sigo vivo? —mi voz sonó áspera y cansada.

—Veras, el azar quiso que las dos balas que te dispararon, si, dos, no tocaran zonas del cerebro cuya lesión hubiera resultado mortal; pero, incluso así, es increíble que hallas sobrevivido, considérate afortunado.

"Lo haría si no me hubieran disparado en primer lugar" pensé.

—Soy el doctor Mitchell y estas en Goodsprings, el pueblo más acogedor que encontraras en varios kilómetros a la redonda— dijo, mientras esbozaba una ligera sonrisa— ¿Cómo te llamas?

Tosí un poco antes de poder volver a hablar.

—Me llamo… Andrew.

—No es como yo te hubiera llamado, pero que le vamos a hacer. —se rio.

Volvió a su escritorio y esta vez tomo un espejo de mano que seguidamente me tendió. Sugirió que me echara un vistazo, pues quería asegurarse de que "no me había deformado la cara tras hurgarme los sesos". Aquel comentario no me hizo ninguna gracia y temí lo peor, por lo que mi alivió fue inmenso cuando comprobé que lo único que había cambiado en mi rostro eran un par de feas cicatrices en forma de cráter, además de la aparición de una desaliñada barba de color oscuro.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo inconsciente?

—Alrededor de una semana—respondió el doctor—Víctor, el pedazo de chatarra local, te encontró medio enterrado en el viejo cementerio, pregúntale a él si quieres saber más.

En ese momento pensé en mis captores, en aquella panda de bandidos que contemplo expectante y en aquel hombre de ciudad que no paraba de decir que no quería matarme, pero que lo hizo sin pensárselo dos veces, y se me hirvió la sangre. Desde luego que iría a preguntarle.

—Bueno, va siendo hora de que te pongas en pie—dijo el doctor, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos—Déjame que te ayude.

Me cogió de los hombros, cosa que agradecí ya que estuve a punto de caerme al suelo debido a nauseas provocadas por haber estado tumbado tanto tiempo. Durante un buen rato, cada paso que di hizo que mi estómago se revolviera.

Acompañé al doctor hasta el otro lado de la habitación, donde descansaba un enorme aparato con forma de máquina tragaperras. No pude evitar hacer un comentario sobre lo estúpido que era, incluso cuando vegas estaba relativamente cerca. El doctor lo obvió y me dijo que apoyará mi mano sobre el panel de la máquina, sentí un pequeño pinchazo e inmediatamente aparecieron sobre una pantalla datos que no pude entender.

—Parece que los valores son normales… aunque tienes una agilidad superior a la media— a día de hoy sigo sin entender como una máquina es capaz de medir la agilidad de uno.

Seguidamente, me condujo hasta la habitación contigua, una pequeña salita, bastante lujosa para los tiempos que corrían, provista incluso con una chimenea.

—Mira, no voy a mentirte, lo más probable es que te hayas quedado medio majara, así que por que no te sientas en mi sofá y comprobamos si las neuronas no te patinan más de la cuenta.

Le exigí explicaciones, ¿cómo no?, pero el solo me sonrió y me dijo que no me preocupara, que él se encargaba. Suspiré, llegué a la conclusión de que al menos no me sentía medio majara (aunque probablemente no me sentiría así ni aunque lo fuera) y seguí sus órdenes. Primero tuve que contestar a una serie de palabras con lo primero que se me viniera a la cabeza, todo bien hasta que la palabra "madre" apareció y me vi tentado a responder "escudo humano" en un acto reflejo; pero es una larga historia que no me apetecía compartir en aquel momento, así que en su lugar dije "cuidador". Como tardé un momento en contestar razoné que el doctor vería más allá de mi mentira, pero si lo hizo, decidió no presionarme y pasó a la siguiente prueba.

En está, me enseñó una tanda de imágenes y el problema llegó cuando me pidió que las identificará, pues todas ellas me parecían muy abstractas. La segunda fue la que me dio más problemas, después de un rato dándole vueltas, llegué a la conclusión de que parecía retratar dos osos chocándose los cinco. El doctor miró consternado su libreta, pero no dijo nada al respecto.

Siguiente prueba: "dime si estas frases pasarían por tuyas". Ningún problema, un equilibrio de síes y noes.

—Bueno, eso es todo lo que ella escribió, al final parece que no estas medio majara, puede que un 25% majara pero quién no.

Intenté no hacerle caso.

— Me gustaría que me rellenaras un cuestionario, no te preocupes es rutinario, no pretendo descubrir disparos a bocajarro en tu familia ni nada por el estilo—concluyó el doctor, soltando una risita incomoda.

Levanté una ceja, en un gesto interrogativo, y me di cuenta de que aquella serie de pruebas le habían ayudado a comprenderme más de lo que dejaba entrever; no obstante, decidí no incordiar al hombre que me había salvado la vida y cogí el cuestionario.

Decía la verdad, aquel test contenía preguntas sencillas tales como la calidad de mi visión, cuántas horas solía dormir al día… etc., y luego otras más extrañas como mi habilidad a la hora de manejar un arma. Le pregunté sobre ello y me contó que aquel cuestionario no lo había escrito él, pero que le servía igualmente.

En cuanto termine y se lo devolví al doctor, me afirmó que por fin habíamos acabado y se ofreció a acompañarme a la salida.

—Acabo de despertar un coma, ¿no creé que es un poco pronto como para dejarme capar a mis anchas?

—Tampoco es que llevarás tres años dormido, además quien te ha dicho que te voy a dejar hacer lo que quieras, más te vale no salirte del pueblo hasta que te dé el visto bueno.

Antes de salir, me pidió que lo esperara un momento y se fue de la habitación, cinco minutos después volvió con una mochila que reconocí como mía y una bolsa.

—Dentro de la mochila están las cosas que encontraron junto a ti y hazme el favor y ve a la habitación contigua a cambiarte con lo que hay en la bolsa. No creo que quieras salir con las pintas que llevas.

Me di cuenta de que iba en calzoncillos y me sentí un poco avergonzado. Me apresuré con la bolsa hasta donde se me había indicado y miré dentro: un extraño mono azul. Lo saqué y lo examiné más detenidamente, estaba decorado con franjas a los lados y el número 21 en la parte trasera, ambos elementos de color amarillo chillón. Un mono de Refugio, supuse.

En cuanto me lo puse volví a mirar en la bolsa, pues me pareció ver algo más hay dentro, y me quedé maravillado. Un Pip-Boy 3000, real, de calidad excepcional; nunca he sido un entendido de la informática, pero todo carroñero sabe que ese cacharro vale su peso en oro.

Había oído que una vez te ponías uno de esos no podías quitártelo a menos que te serraran el brazo, pero el mecanismo de cierre de este parecía haber sido modificado, así que, sin miedo, me lo coloqué en el brazo izquierdo y lo encendí.

Apareció el logo de Vault-Tec, un monigote sonriente que levantaba el dedo pulgar, y luego dio pasó rápidamente a una pantalla que mostraba mi estado de salud. Toquetee los botones y vi que aquel cacharro contenía además un mapa de la región, un mapa local, un espacio donde escribir un diario, un reproductor de holocintas, otro espacio dónde podría administrar lo que llevaba encima…

Corrí hasta la salita y, ansioso, le pregunté al doctor si no se había equivocado.

—Tranquilo, a mí ya no me hace falta para nada, pero estoy seguro de que tú harás buen uso de él.

—Muchísimas gracias, de verdad.

—No hay de que—dijo mientras reía— Para eso estamos.

Cogí el resto de mis cosas (un puñado de chapas, un par de estimulantes, una pistola 9mm y tres cargadores) y fuimos hasta la salida de su casa. Allí volví a expresarle mi gratitud y él volvió a quitarle importancia a sus actos.

—Por cierto, casi se me olvidaba. Acabo de leer en el cuestionario que tienes ciertos problemas de visión, y he pensado que te podrían venir bien.

De su bolsillo saco unas gafas y me las tendió. En cuanto me las puse, le pregunté seriamente.

—Doctor, ¿cuánto le debo?

—En primer lugar, te dije que me llamaras Mitchell, Andrew—se apoyó sobre la pared—Y en segundo, no me debes nada. Escúchame, yo también sé que es lo que te arrebaten algo, sé cómo debes sentirte, además, por aquí nunca pasa nada, ha sido entretenido tenerte como paciente.

Volvió a reírse.

Le estreché la mano y le dije que nunca olvidaría lo que había hecho por mí, él por su parte me indicó que no quería volver a verme en esa cama. Luego desapareció por el pasillo y me pregunté cuál sería la historia de aquel hombre tan amable, que decía comprenderme, y me había dado como si nada objetos por los que se moriría cualquier carroñero.

Sacudí la cabeza y abrí la puerta que me llevaría de vuelta al Yermo.


End file.
